Personalidade
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Só James faria isso. Fanfic escrita, inicialmente, para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil embora não vá concorrer . Tema: Quebra de Clichês.


_**Personalidade**_

_Só James faria isso_

Nome da autora: Letícia Andrade

Nick: Miss of Darkness/Lily

Fandom: Harry Potter

Gênero: Humor/Romance

Categoria: T

Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Embora não vá para a disputa porque... bem, aparentemente é grande demais O.O

Tema: Quebra de Clichê

Item: Pedido de Casamento

Ship: James/Lily

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, bem como seus personagens, pertencem a JK Rowling e a Warner Brothers Inc. Estou apenas pegando emprestado para divertimento.

_Fanfic dedicada à Kawaii Cloud (KC). Porque a ideia original é dela e bem... sem ela, eu não teria agüentado aquela apresentação de cosplay glicosenta._

Lily e Marlene estavam sentadas na varanda da casa dos Evans. As duas decidiram passar uns dias por lá, para descansar. Parecia ser um dos únicos lugares que ainda eram seguros. E as duas precisavam se afastar. Ficar longe do trabalho, da guerra, da ordem... de tudo. Ambas estavam necessitadas daqueles momentos de paz, sossego e alegria, em que podiam sonhar com um futuro calmo e melhor.

Incluindo com casamento, casa e filhos.

"Você realmente gostaria de ser pedida em casamento assim, Marlene?" – Lily perguntou, aos risos – "Com golfinhos formando as palavras no mar?".

"Seria interessante e romântico" – a morena deu de ombros

"Tenho dó do homem que te pedir em casamento" – Lily se deitou no chão gelado - "Só o trabalho que ele terá".

"E você, Lils?" – Marlene se deitou ao seu lado – "Não tem nenhum sonho em especial? O que James teria que fazer para te convencer a aturá-lo pela vida toda?".

Lily parou para pensar. Quando era mais nova, tinha sonhos de pedidos em casamento com rosas, jantares, homens agachados a seus pés. Mas agora, que era adulta, com uma guerra lá fora, bruxa, que viu tanta coisa acontecer...

"Sabe que eu não sei?" – ela murmurou, e olhou para Marlene – "Acho que, hoje, eu ia querer uma coisa simples, só. Uma coisa especial não por ser requintada, mas por ser única, algo que só James faria, por exemplo. Uma coisa que fosse a cara dele, talvez".

"Algo que só James faria?" – Marlene pensou – "É, isso vai ser mais complicado do que pensei".

*.*

James andava de um lado para outro, preocupado. CINCO DIAS. CINCO DIAS E NADA DE CARTAS DA MCKINNON. Ele manda a maldita pra passar as férias com Lily e ELA NÃO MANDA NOTÍCIAS?

"Credo, Prongs" – Sirius exclamou, logo atrás dele – "Que nervoso é esse?".

"Marlene. Ela não responde a minha carta. Será que ela não recebeu? Ou será que ela não descobriu? Pior, será que Lily descobriu?".

"Ih, tá estressado. Calma, parceiro. Isso tudo é vontade de casar com a ruivinha?"

James suspirou, e seu olhar foi tão brilhante que Sirius nem precisou de resposta.

"É, acho que sim" – Sirius sorriu e apontou para a janela – "Então fique feliz, Prongs. Aí vem a coruja de Marlene".

Automaticamente o corpo de James ficou tenso, enquanto a coruja amarela pousava e lhe entregava um pequeno bilhete.

_Ela quer uma coisa simples, que seja a sua cara. Se vira, parceiro._

"Que seja a minha cara?" – James pensou, confuso – "Bom, alguma coisa que seja a minha cara, seria alguma coisa BEM marota. Mas como eu posso juntar marotos com casamento?".

E então ele viu Sirius logo atrás, tentando ler a sua carta. Sirius seria o padrinho do casamento, com certeza. Afinal, sem Sirius, James não era muita coisa.

Sirius era parte da cara de James. Ele, Remus e Peter...

Hum...

*.*

"Marlene, pra onde você está me levando?"

"Calma, ruivinha... você já vai ver".

As duas estavam em um parque próximo da casa dos Evans. Marlene corria afobada, arrastando Lily pela mão. A ruiva não estava entendendo nada, mas já sabia, coisa boa não era.

"Muito bem, Lily" – Marlene parou – "Hora de realizar seus sonhos".

Lily nem teve tempo de entender. Naquele momento, James aparatou na sua frente, seguido de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Remus parecia bem contrariado, mas Sirius sorria que nem besta.

É, não era coisa boa MESMO.

"Lily" – James se aproximou e pegou sua mão – "Eu sei que você provavelmente vai me bater quando eu fizer isso... mas saiba que, antes de tudo, eu quero que esse momento seja eterno pra você".

"James, você está me assustando" – ela respondeu, tirando cautelosamente a mão dele da sua – "O que está acontecendo?".

"Você sabe que eu te amo, né ruivinha?".

"Sei..."

"E sabe que, por mim, já estaríamos morando juntos há muito tempo, né?".

"James, não vamos começar de novo" – ela sorriu fracamente – "Você sabe que meus pais não iam gostar, e nem os seus. Entendo que não podemos perder tempo e..."

"Eu sei, eu sei" – ele sorriu – "E é por isso que eu pensei em algo mais formal".

"Formal?"

"Lily" – ele sorriu, BEM maroto, o que fez Lily ficar ainda mais assustada. Conhecia aquele sorriso. Não era NADA bom – "Eu teria um milhão de formas de te dizer isso, mas nada seria digno do que nós somos. Então, graças a ajuda de Marlene, decidi que, realmente, a melhor forma seria se eu fizesse isso ao meu modo. Afinal, essa é uma decisão importante, e eu preciso ser completamente franco nessa hora, não é mesmo?"

Lily parou para refletir por uns momentos... o que diabos ele queria?

"Lily, quero que você olhe isso" – ele assoviou e chamou a atenção de Sirius – "Padfoot. Agora"

"Com prazer, Prongs" – Sirius fingiu uma continência e bateu no ombro de Peter e Remus. Peter compreendeu e automaticamente ficou de costas para Lily. Remus, por sua vez, continuou emburrado – "O que foi, Moony?".

"Eu... não... vou... fazer... isso!"

"Isso o quê?" – Lily perguntou. Sabia que coisa boa não era... mas pombas, agora ela estava curiosa.

"Ah, Moony, vamos!" – Sirius chacoalhou forte o amigo – "Quantas vezes o Prongs não te ajudou, hein? Ele merece!"

Remus suspirou fundo, ainda meio contrariado, mas concordou e também se virou de costas. Sirius, com um sorriso ainda mais maroto que o de James, se virou e gritou "JÁ!"

E então Lily viu.

LILY

MARRY

ME

Lily marry me.

NA BUNDA DOS MAROTOS!

"Meu Deus, que nojo!" – Marlene tampou os olhos, assustada – "JAMES! Como você envolve a bunda peluda do Sirius em um pedido de casamento?"

"Ei, a minha bunda não é peluda!"- Sirius apontou para as próprias nádegas, onde estava escrito o Lily – "Olha só, a tinta até aparece bem".

"James, você está me devendo uma" – murmurou Remus, horrorosamente envergonhado por ter um "marry" escrito na sua bunda – "E como está".

"Ah, ela não disse que queria algo que fosse a minha cara?" – James deu de ombros – "É a minha cara fazer isso. Obrigar os marotos a mostrar a bunda pra me ajudar, oras".

Lily continuava estática. Não pelo pedido em si, mas pela forma como foi pedido. Por Merlin... ela estava MESMO namorando ISSO?

"E então, Lil?" – James perguntou, ansioso – "O que me diz? Aceita?".

Ela voltou os olhos verdes arregalados para James. Então ele estava falando sério? Ele REALMENTE a estava pedindo em casamento... DAQUELA forma?

_"Acho que, hoje, eu ia querer uma coisa simples, só. Uma coisa especial não por ser requintada, mas por ser única, algo que só James faria, por exemplo. Uma coisa que fosse a cara dele, talvez"._

De fato, só James faria isso. Era a cara dele e dos marotos um pedido esquisito como aquele. Ou a bunda, tanto faz.

Ela não podia reclamar disso, podia? Afinal, era James Potter. Ela sabia disso.

"Eu..." – ela gaguejou, ainda sem reação – "eu... eu não vou ter que casar com eles também, vou?".

James sorriu, vitorioso. Também era a cara de Lily não dizer "sim", como o esperado.

Marlene apenas balançou a cabeça. Se Lily tinha dó do marido que Marlene fosse escolher... Marlene tinha era dó do filho que fosse nascer daquele casamento, isso sim.

_Fim_

Notas: é, eu sei. Mas entendam, são os Marotos. Mesmo numa situação romântica, são os Marotos.

Bem, como eu disse, a fic era pra ser, inicialmente, enviada ao Challenge de Drabbles, só que ficou grande demais ://. Eu tentei diminuir, mas não ficava boa, então desisti do challenge e resolvi seguir da mesma forma. Ficou mais comprida do que deveria, mas curtinha do mesmo jeito.

A ideia, como já dito, é meio que da KC, na verdade (meu James marido predileto). Surgiu em junho de 2008, quando a gente estava trabalhando no evento de HP da PotterSampa, a Convenção. Estávamos numa apresentação de cosplay e eis que surge um trio que ia fazer uma apresentação James/Lily. A história em resumo: James queria que Sirius escrevesse nas estrelas "Lily Marry Me" para que ele pedisse a namorada em casamento. Sirius se atrapalha, escreve "Lily Mary Ane", Lily surta que nem uma condenada, James solta os cachorros em cima de Sirius, fazendo AQUELA declaração de amor (que Lily é sua vida, ele não sabe viver sem ela, que Sirius estragou tudo e etc), ela ouve, se acalma, se comove, aceita o pedido e Sirius tira uma foto deles dançando, e essa foto seria a foto que aparece no terceiro filme de HP, aquela que tá na cômoda do Harry.

No final da apresentação, KC, eu e mais a equipe inteira estávamos com aquela cara de "Jesus, meu pâncreas". E eis que KC solta:

"Mano, só eu imagino que o James ia escrever "Lily Marry Me" na bunda dos marotos pra pedir a Lily em casamento?".

E eis que chegou 2010, o challenge da Crovax, o item "Pedido de Casamento", e eu relembrei disso e aí... bom, vocês leram a fic. Espero que gostem.

Ah, KC, se você ler isso... obrigada, viu?


End file.
